bjscfandomcom-20200214-history
Juranabaijan
Juranabaijan is a relatively small country in the BuzzJack World, which was first discovered in the BuzzJack Decade of 1976. They have been competing in the BuzzJack Song Contest since the BuzzJack year of June in the decade of 2008 - and have achieved little success with only three of their 5 acts qualifying, and only one hit (Maroon 5 & Rihanna - If I Never See Your Face Again from BJSC VII). The country now has an increasing population which has led to a financial crisis and the takeover by KFC. Juranabaijan's population currently stands at 128,997 - up from 102,000 in June 2008. History Juranabaijan is what the country is now known as but prior to this, in the debutant contest, Juranabaijan was named Juranaland. The people that are known to have settled in Juranabaijan were in 1976 and formed the village of Galaq. The country itself has had mixed relations with other BuzzJack World countries but are allies with most. Geography Juranabaijan has a population of approximately 109,000 citizens and has three cities. These are St Juranamo (CAPITAL), For and Hernoter. It has long been known that if/when Juranabaijan recieves hosting status in the BuzzJack Song Contest, Hernoter will be chosen as the host city. The major towns and cities are: *St Juranamo (28,504) *For (25,070) *Hertoner (4,250) *Entropher (10,100) *St Mark (9,500) *Eugine (6,500) *Foot of Ryden (2,500) *Galaq (1,000) There are two large mountains in Juranabaijan, these are Mt Juranamo and Mt Ryden. No one has ever reached the peak of Mt Ryden as it is so steep. Media There are two main Media forces in the country of Juranabaijan. These are the Juranabaijan Broadcasting Company (JBC) and the Juranexpress newspaper. Juranexpress is mainly dedicated to getting BuzzJack Song Contest news to Juranamese people first. But also deals with other issues such as political affairs and entertainment. Other TV networks include JuranaTeleVision and VisionJ. A programme called 'The J Factor' is set to launch in time for BuzzJack Song Contest XIII, but may need to be pushed back to the next contest due to financial difficulties. It has now been confirmed, that VisionJ will be producing it and distributig it to other nations in the BuzzJack World and it will run during the 14th BuzzJack Song Contest (BJSC XIV). Future series' have been planned, but may not get the go ahead as it depends on the succes of the first series. National Holidays National Compulsory Sleeping Period (NCSP) The NCSP is a national period during which everyone in the country is forced to sleep. There was fears that this would run into BJSC 8, and it will. Mayor Juranamo has found a way round it by getting a non-Juranamese jury to vote in the 8th BuzzJack Song Contest during this national holiday. This means that Juranabaijan can successfuly compete in the contest. However, a non-Juranamese jury was unable to be hired. This was confirmed on 8th July 2008. The Script have now been confirmed as the Juranamese participants for the 9th BuzzJack Song Contest instead. Juranamo Day Juranamo Day takes place ever 10 BuzzJack Year's in Juranabaijan, the last Juranamo Day took place around the time of BJSC V. Finances The Great Financial Crisis During the 2008 Decade in the BuzzJack World, Juranabaijan went through a severe financial crisis. Many banks closed down. It is hoped that a take-over from KFC will ease problems. See Juranexpress Article. The takeover of KFC has not particularly eased problems, and infact led to an increased population; straining finances further. There are rumours that KFC will leave Juranabaijan to fend for themselves. KFC are continuing to support Juranabaijan and the country is now beginning to stabilise. KFC has donated 1,000,000,000,000 of their Hand Wipes to Juranamese people to date and has opened up 56 new restaurants. BJSC History BuzzJack Song Contest *'Maroon 5 & Rihanna - If I Never See Your Face Again' 11th 76pts *'The Script - Fall For Anything' 24th 42pts *'CSS - Jager Yoga' 30th 45pts (SF1) *'Metro Station - Shake It' 28th 55pts (SF1) *'Feeder - Sweet 16' 27th 35pts *'Remi Nicole - Rock N Roll' BuzzJack Song Contest Spin-Offs *'Muse - Knights Of Cydonia' 18th 50pts Torchwood BJSC Rankings Category:BJSC Countries